


the girl in question

by emothy



Series: The Mindshare Universe [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They have conversations inside his head sometimes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl in question

-

They have conversations inside his head sometimes. It's easy for Ankh to get away with; if he ignores the discussions going on around him nobody will think twice about it. If someone tries to draw him in and he chooses not to answer, they'll shrug and carry on.

It's quite a comfort to have a voice that nobody else can hear reassuring him. But also incredibly pathetic.

His host body's awareness is supposed to be buried, after all. Ankh still isn't strong enough to do a thorough job of that. It pisses him off, but it can be a little helpful, because sometimes accessing his memories just isn't good enough for a proper understanding of situations.

"She's a good girl," Shingo says, and Ankh flinches, realising he's been glaring at Hina the entire time she and Chiyoko have been talking. That infuriating woman. Both of them, actually.

 _She's a monster,_ Ankh thinks back at him sharply. He almost regrets it when he feels how much that hurts Shingo, and him in turn, faintly, thanks to their unusual bond. It wasn't even an insult directed at Shingo. It makes no sense.

"Hina would never hurt anyone on purpose," Shingo insists. There are memories attached to his words, of times he has had to say this exact same thing to people before. Many times. Many accidents, all the way since Hina was a child.

Ankh refuses to feel remorse for the comment. He is only telling the truth. Her strength is monstrous. But, to be fair, that's the only thing about her that is.

"Exactly," Shingo agrees, and Ankh realises sourly that Shingo heard that even though it wasn't a thought directed at him.

Useful as it can be, the fact is that Shingo is still a human; ridiculous, irritating, irrational as the rest of them. A mystery to Ankh, even though he has access to thoughts and feelings and... whatever else it is humans are.

-


End file.
